


ART: Jared, gift wrapped

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Jared, gift wrapped in ropes and a pretty pink bow  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Jared, gift wrapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shore Leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/950639) by [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty). 



Happy Birthday, [](http://tipsy-kitty.livejournal.com/profile)[**tipsy_kitty**](http://tipsy-kitty.livejournal.com/)!

preview:  


  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/55459/55459_original.jpg)

also on [ LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/24191.html)


End file.
